far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Deathless Ship Classes
A List of ship classes in The Deathless, the crew is called a ship's company. DCS Naval Starship Classifications While the Deathless ground forces take the names of their mechs from the monsters and creatures from Slavic legend, the DCS Navy classifies their starships with the names of Slavic heroes. Deathless Starships identify as Deathless Combat Ship or Deathless Civillian Ship (DCS for both) followed by the ship's name. Examples are the DCS Return on Investment and the DCS ''Do we Have an Agreement? ''(For more examples on Deathless ship names, see Deathless Ships ) Lubossa class Named after the third and wisest daughter of Krok, the Lubossa class includes all DCS starships, regardless of size, that fall outside of strict military operations. This category covers Shuttles, Transports, Free Merchants, Bulk Freighters, Luxury Liners, or any other DCS vessel that operates outside a combat theater. Milos class Named for the legendary Serbian assassin of the sultan Murad I, this class includes small vessels (fewer than 10 crew) fitted for combat arms and deployed in military operations. Strike Fighters, Gunships, Fighter-bombers, and Infantry Dropships belong to this category. Sadko class Taking its name from the merchant-hero whose playing pacified the Sea Tsar, the Sadko class includes light, combat-ready ships outfitted for a number of specialized tasks. From Blockade Running to Covert Recon, Strategic raids to Combat Exfiltration, this classification houses the DCS' Patrol Boats, Corvettes, and Light Frigates (fewer than 70 crew). Bogatyr class After the legendary knights-errant of Slavic myth, the Bogatyr class makes up a bulk of the DCS' combat fleet. The heavy lifting of the combat arm is performed by the Heavy Frigates, Destroyers, and Fleet Cruisers of this class, and most infantry units are based on such a vessel. Morevna class Named for the fabled warrior princess, the vessels of the Morevna class form the first tier of the DCS capital fleet. It boasts the majority of the fleet’s Battleships, as well as the Deathless’ specialized suite of Anti-capital Cruisers and Hunter-killer Frigates. It is common for each naval squadron to be centered around one Morevna class starship. Tsarevich Class Given the name of the most famous heroes, the starships of this class run the gamut from infrastructural backbone to wrath of an angry god. The Tsarevich class is sub-divided between three categories, each housing ships whose outfitting fall under specific, specialized parameters. * Lech-Tsarevich: As in any military organization, logistics are the foundation of success. Whether a hospital ship, mobile command base, or interstellar comm hub, these ships and stations are the bones of the Deathless Navy * Czech-Tsarevich: The jewels of any fleet, this class is reserved for the Deathless’ carriers, these ships are as versatile as they are enormous. Able to effectively transport and support an entire battalion of orbital marines, several fighter-bomber squadrons, or a flight of Hunter-killer frigates, the arrival of a Czech-Tsarevich class carrier in orbit over your planet is an ill omen. * Rus-Tsarevich: This classification is reserved for those few battleships that live up to the title of Dreadnought. The DCS' titans of war, these starships arrive at a planet and leave it an asteroid belt. Only the most advanced and deadly of the fleet’s battleships belong under this classification, and if you ever witness one enter your star system, it is advised that you relocate any terrestrial property holdings as soon as possible Category:The Deathless Products Category:Space Ships